


Late Night Work

by explodingnebulae



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vampire!Agatha, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: “A vampire has no business turning to stone,” she started, the wicked smirk on her lips growing as her face moved closer to his. “Count Dracula, I advise you to take a break before finishing your work.”
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Late Night Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandramatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/gifts).



> Gifted to my darling muse.  
> Thank you for inspiring me and always lifting my spirits.
> 
> To you, R. 
> 
> With much love,  
> Jay

Agatha, having closed her book on succubi found throughout southern European nations, looked to her husband with silent amusement. His dark brows were drawn together in annoyance as he focused on the papers in his hands. They twitched slightly when his foul mood slipped between the cracks of his collected facade. It had been some time since she had found him in such a state. The last having been one caused by a very unpleasant run-in with the law and resulted in more bribe money and dead bodies than she cared for.

Dracula brought a hand to his face and rested his two forefingers against his temple, rubbing the spot as though it would help settle his despondency. Agatha admired the way the light painted shadows across his visage, outlining his jaw and nose, giving him a sharper, more severe, profile. He gave a sigh through his nostrils, quiet enough not to disturb his wife, despite not knowing that she was focused entirely on him. His torso moved enough to draw her attention downward to explore more of him.

The column of his throat looked particularly appetizing as he swallowed and flipped a page, behaving surprisingly human in his focus. Her tongue ran along the inside of her lips, peeking between them enough to part them and let out a breath. From there, Agatha turned her attention south to his clavicle, remembering how it felt beneath her lips the days before. 

She paused, closed her mouth, as her gaze settled on his torso. His chest was exposed beneath his red wine button up, the first three undone, and gave her a view of the deep onyx curls that resided there. How wonderful his fur felt between her fingers, the still of his chest faltering as she would trace patterns through it. Her fingertips flexed involuntarily at the still-fresh memory.

Continuing her journey as a silent voyeur, Agatha looked down to his thighs and noticed the frustrated rigidity of his posture ran entirely to his feet. For a vampire, he was far too tense. Even more so for a man of his standing. Without a sound, she placed her novel onto the stand beside the sofa, an idea coming to mind.

An unsettling flip of a page was paired with his finger meeting his brow in frustration. He could do with a break. A mountain of paperwork, even for a vampire, crammed into one night because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves when Agatha returned, proved to be a challenge. She had been away for a month, off exploring ancient ruins and studying the mythology related thereto, and he had been busy making investments in both businesses and properties, securing more funds than necessary. His hubris was always at work, especially in her absence.

When she stepped off the airplane, he had been waiting in broad daylight for her. Once, that would have sent a surge of consternation through her. Once, her mortality would have been threatened. But she could not help but return the toothy smile he granted her, both relieved to see one another after their brief separation.

The drive home had been awash with clear intent for what the near future would hold, despite Agatha regaling tales of her adventures. His hands were on her before her key entered the lock, gripping tightly at her thighs. He had muttered enough filth in her ear to make her squirm in his hold as she felt her juices soak the fabric of her undergarments.

For the days that followed, he fucked her to oblivion, made love to her, and worshiped every inch of her body. Knowing that he still had work to do, she had cautioned him to complete the paperwork and transcribe it to his laptop, but ever true to himself, he was persistent. He wanted only her, focused only on her, her needs and her comforts. Not that she had complained. 

Deftly, she stood from the sofa and crossed the room to where he sat. She squeezed at his shoulders and gently massaged them with her thumbs. Only then did he withdraw his attention from his work. The hand that had been placed at his temple moved to grab at hers as his tension eased under her touch. 

“Finished already?” he inquired as he craned his neck to look up at her. “At this rate, I’ll have to purchase encyclopedias for you to read, though they are rather boring.”

Her free arm dropped lower, her hand slipping under his shirt to tease at his chest hair as she slowly spun him around in the chair. Before he could protest, she grabbed the documents from his hand and rested it on the desk. With her breathing steady, she straddled him, a hand resting at his cheek.

“A vampire has no business turning to stone,” she started, the wicked smirk on her lips growing as her face moved closer to his. “Count Dracula, I advise you to take a break before finishing your work.” 

"Agatha, darling, I know when I’ve reached my limits," he paused and caught what was gleaming in her eyes. Dracula shifted and grabbed at her hips, returning her smile with one of his own. "But you make a rather compelling argument."

With a tantalizingly tender kiss, she disarmed him entirely, a hum in the back of his throat signifying her victory. He deepened it, sliding his tongue between her lips as he leaned forward in his seat. Agatha could taste his meal from hours before, the particular song of blood seeping into her taste buds as he held tight to her. When they broke the kiss, Dracula shifted to place his lips against her throat, grazing his teeth against the flesh and drawing a sigh of approval from his wife.

“Gorgeous sound, that,” he purred before pricking the skin below her jaw with his fangs. Agatha drew in a hiss and tightened her grip on him as she felt her own feral urges begin to sweep through her frame. The former nun rocked forward, thinking purely now of her body, and moaned ever so softly as he ran his tongue over the fast-healing wounds. “Ooo, I enjoyed that one, too.”

“Mm, perhaps you should continue. It is late and you must have this finished by morning, yes?” Her sharp nails dug into his shoulders as she held to him, trying to keep her bearings as he toyed with her. Another, more productive, thought was forming in her head as he pulled her tight against hard mass in his trousers. 

Before he could act any further, she was sliding down to her knees before him. Agatha looked up at him with her grin firmly in place and pulled him closer before resting her hands on his upper thighs. 

“Tsk, tsk. You’ve played on my hedonistic tendencies and you know better than anyone I simply can’t resist,” Dracula returned after clicking his tongue. He placed his hands over hers and slowly guided them to his belt. “Just as you know I cannot refuse my Countess.”

Agatha made intentionally slow work of his belt and went even slower as she unzipped his trousers. The boxer briefs beneath were the same shade as his pants and pooled in an onyx void around his ankles as Agatha tugged them down. When his cock sprung free, she felt her interest grow and reached for it.

Never had she thought she would find any genitalia attractive, especially not a man’s member, but when she saw his dick, something in her was drawn to it. Sex was not something that had ever been high on her priority list. That changed when he came barrelling into her life, naked and covered in blood at the convent. It had called to a darker part of her, perhaps the part that knew her fate. Perhaps, her soul had known his throughout the ages, finding him and connecting whenever Fate found it fitting.

Dracula moved forward in the seat, his gaze honed in on Agatha. Her hair fell to one side as she shifted closer and swept it over her shoulder so as to make what came next easier. Without another moment’s hesitation, Agatha pressed her lips to his cockhead, her tongue coming out to coat it in saliva. She brought him slowly into her mouth as her jaw accommodated for the girth of his cock, shifting as she took him deeper.

Above, she heard a warm sigh of approval and took that as permission to continue, pulling her head up as her tongue worked along his shaft, suctioned loosely to him. Her mouth dripped over him, making him slick and easier to tighten her lips around as she worked the base of his cock with her hand. 

She glanced up to take in the sight of him. Agatha watched with a sense of pride as his eyes slipped shut as she took him as deep as she could into her mouth. Only when he hit the back of her throat once, twice, thrice, did she release his cock from her mouth and worked him with her hand alone. His eyes opened to reveal a mixture of pleasure and confusion as his hips rocked up to chase the warm wetness of her mouth. 

“Why did y--” He cut himself off when he caught sight of her. Her lips fixed in a smile and long brunette tresses messily tucked away as she twisted her wrist and pumped him. Even in his lust-hazed mind, she could see the adoration behind those infinitely dark eyes of his. “How beautiful you are.”

To her surprise, Dracula reached down, grabbed her wrist, pulled her hand away from his cock, and brought her up to meet his lips all in one fluid movement. He kissed her hard, stealing whatever saliva and breath was left as he swept his tongue into her mouth. Her hand returned to his erection as she returned the kiss, matching him as they set a rhythm. 

“Wicked little thing,” he chuckled against her mouth as she pumped him in time with their kiss. Her hand didn’t remain there long, however, as he lifted her into the air, kicking off his shoes and trousers in the process. 

“Only as wicked as I see appropriate,” she remarked as he sat her on the table and away from his papers.

“Appropriateness has no place here, Agatha.” Dracula all but ripped her slacks from her body, tearing at the underwear as he pulled the clothing from her body. Her blouse came next, her bra easily unclipped from the front. Her breasts fell from the cups and were quickly received by his eager mouth. “When I fuck you, I want it to be as inappropriate as possible and entirely wicked.” 

Her fingers carded through short onyx locks as he teased her nipple, the sensation at the small point enough to make her sway forward. She pressed herself against his mouth, relishing the way his tongue rolled around the nub and teeth pricked gently as he sucked before pulling away. A clawed finger sank between her legs, running the length of her inner thigh and she spread them on instinct. With her ankles against the backs of his legs, she pulled him closer. Agatha did not want to feel his fingers toy with her entrance. She wanted him, his perfectly hard and dripping cock, inside of her without mercy. Enough, surely, to relieve the tension the papers beside her brought upon him. 

He took her meaning and aligned himself, rubbing himself against her entrance and coating himself in her slick juices. She stifled a groan behind a bit lip as his erection ground against her clit. 

“Now darling, that won’t do. Not in our own home,” he growled and yanked her hips to the end of the table. Her head hit the mahogany with a thud and she kicked at his ass with her heel. “I want to hear it all.” 

Without another word, he plunged into her, giving no time for adjustment. A startled gasp ripped through her and he swept a hand under her back, drawing her up and kissing her as he slammed into her again. Agatha found hers nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, bunching and tearing it as he set a punishing pace. The table groaned beneath the force of his thrusts as it moved incrementally away from him.

She found her bearings as he took to shallow thrusts, fucking her with tip of his cock, and tore his shirt from his chest. The buttons clattered against the floor as the shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, lost to the growl sounding in his throat as he drove himself to the hilt inside of her. 

He kissed her as he filled her to the brim and Agatha did her best to maintain focus. It shattered instantly as he moaned against her mouth. The warm rumble was stolen into her breath as she deepened the kiss all the while holding him tightly to her with her legs. He rocked inside of her as best he could with the position in which she had him locked, hitting a spot deep inside of her that had her hips shaking and pushing onto him. Whatever he gave her, she wanted more, more sensation, more of him. Everything was simultaneously enough and too much. 

A symphony of praises and curses alike fell from her lips as he struck the final chord, as though pushing her from a mountain top and throwing her to the heavens. Agatha felt herself tear apart as she came hard around him, walls clenching to hold him in place as her hips writhed against him. Her legs broke their hold of him as her back arched against him, breaking the kiss and leaving him to play voyeur to her undoing.

She felt her orgasm spill from her as he pulled out and heard the breath of admiration come from above her. He loved to watch her lose herself to him, she knew, and felt no shame as her body twitched in the rush following her orgasm, every nerve feeling as though it were pure electricity. 

When she opened her eyes, Agatha saw Dracula above her, a toothy and satisfied grin spread wide across his face. He leaned down, kissed her once upon her lips before drawing back. The lust had not left his eyes, and as he gently rolled her onto her stomach, Agatha understood why. However, she would not feel hardwood against her abdomen for long. 

He sank back into her aching heat, even wetter than before, and pushed a few gentle thrusts into her, his grip firm at her hips as her legs supported her. Agatha refused to be fucked like a dog, refused to let the only contact be his hips against her ass. She pushed herself up, grabbed behind her and wrapped her hand into his hair. The other found his hip and dug into his flesh as he thrust hard into her. 

With one hand over her abdomen, Dracula let the other wander to her breast and played with her nipple. Her head fell against his chest as he tugged the flesh between his fingers and found a steady pace. His hand traveled from her breast to her neck and Agatha rocked her hips backwards, sending him deeper into her as he kissed the side of her head.

“You’ll be my undoing, Agatha Van Helsing,” he groaned against her temple as he shifted and slipped out from her. Dracula turned her in his hold, lifted her into the air, and sank her onto his erection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, and kissed him as she raised and lowered herself on him. 

His teeth gnashed against her bottom lip as she rolled down over and over, trying to break his restraint. Blood dripped from her mouth and he swept his tongue along the wound, swiftly taking it in like a starved wolf. 

“Would you not prefer to call me _Countess Dracula_?” The question caused him to falter beneath her, a thick swallow in his throat before he pressed her tightly against him and dropped them to the table below. His back landed against the surface with a thud and her hair fell around him, framing his face in waves of brunette. 

“Always, my dear,” he breathed in return and reached for her face. “And as your Count, I have but one request.”

Agatha shifted into his touch as she freed herself from around his body and realigned herself with his cock. “Only one? A small number for such a gluttonous man.” 

“Mm, selective, exclusive with such a unique beauty,” he chuckled and teased at her entrance. She shivered as she sank his head into her, telling herself that was as far as she could go. He moved his free hand to her hip and savagely thrust into her. “Never be gentle.”

Her claws dug into his chest as she cried out and exposed her fangs. They quickly set a rhythm of viciously slapping skin as Agatha rode him, bouncing on his dick with her head tossed back. Every groan, every breath fell into the air of his study, ringing against the walls until she could no longer hear herself. Dracula’s nails held her hips, secured loosely in the flesh, the sting at her sides drawing her back from ecstasy. 

“Let,” she breathed out and looked at him. “Let me.”

Confusion had no place between them and Dracula silently obeyed instead of questioning her. Satisfied with his silence, Agatha grabbed his hands and removed them from her body and pushed them to the table on either side of him. He lifted his head and planted a kiss at her lips and she hovered atop him, so close to him, she could smell the combination of amber and blood along his skin. 

His cock pulsed inside of her, constricting and twitching with each passing second she had not moved. She could feel he was close, knew he could not wait much longer for his release, and as she pressed her breasts against his furred torso, she felt him physically restrain himself from fucking into her.

“Good boy,” she hummed and placed a kiss on his neck. “Until I tell you otherwise, you are to remain still.” 

Without another word, Agatha began to raise and lower herself on him. She went slowly at first, savored the heat pulsing against her walls, until she could no longer hold back. Something within her snapped as she rode him, quicker and harder with each motion, and Agatha found herself unable to regain control. Every motion of her hips sent him deeper, closer. She heard something cracking beneath them, but ignored the sound entirely, able only to hear their discordant claims of love and lust, voices thick and heady with the fire of their passion.

“Hold to me,” Agatha groaned quietly against the side of his head without breaking her increasingly haphazard motions. 

He obeyed. A hand twined tightly into her hair and another wrapped over the small of her back to press her tightly to him. His cock shot into her like a piston as he took the liberty of fucking into her. Agatha’s head fell against the table and her teeth sank into his neck to keep herself from falling off some invisible plane. Her mind left her as she drank him in, another orgasm washing over her.

He rolled them, then, her teeth ripped from his neck as he drove into her. Each thrust proved less gentle than its predecessor, the wood beneath her creaking, and his hips stuttered as his orgasm came at last. Agatha shook and groaned as he emptied his seed into her, panting beneath him as though she needed air. Another push into her and he came again until he couldn’t help but slide out of her. His cum spilled from her entrance and he was quick to lap it up, fucking her now with his tongue to keep it in. 

She ached terribly, but the feeling of his tongue delving into her and rubbing against her clit sent her over the edge one final time. His name burst from her lips as though he were God himself. She wrapped her thighs around his head as she writhed against him, nails digging into the wood and carving out animalistic marks deep enough to render it useless.

Once the shockwaves left her body, Agatha unwound her legs and looked down to see him already on the way up to kiss her. She met him in time and could taste the result of their sex on her tongue as she moaned softly into the kiss. 

When he pulled away, Dracula’s eyes settled on the tablet. As he inspected the new marks a smile washed over him and his gaze flickered to Agatha then back to the damage. He removed himself entirely from the tabletop and Agatha joined him. He grabbed at the trim and rocked the table easily back and forth on now wobbly legs. The former nun could sympathize as her legs were no steadier. 

He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close to his side, and gave a sigh. “I do think it might be time for a new table. After all, this one could hardly withstand one go.”

Agatha hummed in agreement before looking to him, ignoring the various fluids and woodchips atop the table. While there rested amusement and relief in his eyes, she could tell he had, at one point, had some hopes for the table. She could also discern that he was considering commissioning a new one at that very moment. 

“Surely you can finish your work in another room and leave your materialistic nature alone for the moment,” Agatha noted as she moved from him and gathered his trousers and undergarment.

She handed them to him and looked for the tattered remains of her own outfit, finding only her bra and blouse still intact. His bestial nature had cost her quite a number of clothes, but he always replaced them.

He took them from her and planted a kiss to her forehead. “I suppose work does often come before play, though I did rather enjoy our little break. I should put off my work more often.” 

Agatha ran her tongue between her lips and shook her head disapprovingly. “That is not what you were to take away from this. Now, go finish before you lose contracts.” 

“As my Countess commands,” he remarked with exaggeration before dressing. He quickly gathered the documents, swiping off any splinters that had appeared, and turned back to her. “Thank you, Agatha.” 

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some smut for R.


End file.
